goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
Ratso Catso Gets Sent to the Nether World
Summary Cast * Ratso Catso * Mike * Julie * Judge * Mr. Dallas * Principal Eric * Azura * Shimajirō Shimano * Mimirin Midorihara * Prince Tuesday * Prince Wednesday * Daniel Tiger * Mom Tiger * Dad Tiger * King Friday * Miss Elaina * O the Owl * Renge Midorihara * Sōta Midorihara * Sakurako Koinuma * YankieDude5000 * Sarah West * Zombie Pigman * Announcer Transcript * (August 16, 2017) * see Ratso Catso, Mike and Julie by the car outside the house * Mike: Ratso Catso! Get in the car right now! * Ratso Catso: No! * Julie: Yes! * Catso, Mike and Julie get in the car and drive away from the house * to: The car parking outside the 10 story courthouse * to: Ratso Catso, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Prince Tuesday, Miss Elaina, O the Owl, Daniel Tiger, Katerina Kittykat, Prince Wednesday, King Friday, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, King Friday and hundreds of the Land of Make-Believe's European kings, queens, princes, princesses and their royal families, prime ministers and presidents and military leaders and their families and the Judge in the courthouse * Judge: Order in the court! First case, Mr. Dallas, Principal Eric, Azura and Shimajirō the plaintiff vs. Ratso Catso the defendant. Ratso Catso. How do you plead? * Ratso Catso: I plead that I am innocent. * Judge: I heard that yesterday. How do you plead, Mr. Dallas and Principal Eric? * Mr. Dallas: I have to say that he is so guilty because he got expelled from school for chewing gum when it was unacceptable to do so. * Principal Eric: I agree with Mr. Dallas. He's worse as Rookie and Dark Bowser! * Judge: How about you Azura and Shimajirō, how do you plead Ratso Catso? * Shimajirō: Guilty because he called my girlfriend, Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby and made her cry a massive and gigantic tsunami of tears during The Lion King. * Azura: Guilty because he kicked me down the stairs and twisted my ankle at school. * Judge: OK, I find Ratso Catso guilty! And Prince Tuesday, what is Ratso Catso's punishment? * Prince Tuesday: He will be sent to the Nether World and get killed by the Zombie Pigmen. * Judge: You heard what Prince Tuesday said. Guards, take him away. * Japanese guards take Ratso Catso away * Judge: Court adjourned. * to: The Japanese police car drives away from the 10 story courthouse * there is the news * Renge Midorihara: Hello, and welcome to the GoAnimate World News! I am Renge Midorihara. Our story today is about a black and white cat named Ratso Catso who sneaks up on people. His last meal was fruits and vegetables, but he refused it. He is going to be sent to the Nether World where he will die by getting attacked and killed by the Zombie Pigmen. I will hand over to Sōta Midorihara. * to: Sōta Midorihara, Daniel Tiger, his parents, Ratso Catso and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe * Sōta Midorihara: Thank you, Renge. I am with the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe, the leaders of GoAnimate City. I am going to tell them what they are going to do to Ratso Catso. So Prince Tuesday, what are you going to do with Ratso Catso? * Prince Tuesday: Well, we are going to walk along the yellow brick road and go inside the Land of Make Believe castle. And we will go inside the magical elevator that can go sideways and anyway, a bit like Charlie and the Chocolate Factory. We will push the button which leads us to the Nether World. Then Ratso Catso will go inside the Minecraft portal, and he gets killed by the Zombie Pigmen. * Sōta Midorihara: Thank you. And now, over to Sakurako Koinuma, age 9. * to: Sakurako Koinuma, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara * Sakurako Koinuma: Thank you, Sōta. I am now here with YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Shimajirō Shimano and Mimirin Midorihara. So can you tell us many things about Ratso Catso? * YankieDude5000: Yes! Ratso Catso made a bootleg DVD of The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3. * Sarah West: He got executed after he made Azura cry by throwing the cake at her and destroying the Main Event during her birthday, but Scootatoo revived him. * Shimajirō: He called my girlfriend Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King! * Mimirin: I agree with my boyfriend. He and Steven also abducted me and Shimajiro and tickled our feet for no reason. It's a good thing Kion and his sister, Kiara and their friends Zuri and Tiifu came to our rescue and worshipped our feet to help me and Shimajirō sleep. * YankieDude5000: He also rapped orders at Burger King. * Sarah West: He abducted Shimajirō's classmate Kirinta Kusano and tickled his feet as well. * Shimajirō: He also abducted Ramurin Makiba and tickled her feet too. * Mimirin: He also called Kikko Hayashida a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. * YankieDude5000: He also called Shimajirō's classmate, Kento Koshiba a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. * Sarah West: He also called Shimajirō's classmate, Kirinta Kusano a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. * Shimajirō: He kidnapped you and tickled your feet. * Mimirin: He also kidnapped Kento Koshiba and tickled his feet. * YankieDude5000: He got in dead meat and got sent to China, but he escaped from China one day later. * Sarah West: He kept spreading lies on the internet and kept putting on fake, trash, garbage, rubbish, rude, threatening, violent, bullying, insulting, swearing and racist comments onto innocent users' videos just like AYBAYBAYDOG. * Shimajirō: He called Monta Kimura a crybaby during the saddest part of The Lion King. * Mimirin: And he also kidnapped Monta Kimura and tickled his feet. * Sakurako Koinuma: OK, that's enough words about Ratso Catso, but thanks for telling us many things about him. Back to you, Renge. * to: Renge Midorihara * Renge Midorihara: Thanks. We'll be back with more news after the commercial breaks. * the commercials * Renge Midorihara: Welcome back to the GoAnimate World News. It's time to send Ratso Catso to the Nether World. * to: Ratso Catso walking with Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders on the Land of Make Believe along the yellow brick road * Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) As you can see, the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe are walking Ratso Catso along the yellow brick road. * to: Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walking into the castle * Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) Now they are going inside the Land of Make Believe castle. * to: Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe inside the Land of Make Believe castle outside the elevator * Prince Tuesday: Ratso Catso, do you have any last words? * Ratso Catso: I'm sorry for calling Mimirin Midorihara a crybaby during The Lion King, chewing gum in class along with all other bad things I did in school, and for running away from home with Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie. Please give me another chance. * Prince Tuesday: You've already had another chance when Scootatoo revived you! * Tuesday pushes the button and the elevator doors open. Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger, his parents and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walk into the elevator * the elevator ride * elevator doors open and Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger, his parents and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walk out of the elevator * to: Ratso Catso, Daniel Tiger, his parents and The Defenders of the Land of Make Believe by the Minecraft portal * Prince Tuesday: Go in now! * Ratso Catso: No! * Daniel Tiger: OK, We'll push you in then. * Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe push Ratso Catso into the Minecraft portal * Ratso Catso: (crying in Larry the Cucumber's voice) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! * to: Ratso Catso in the Nether World * Ratso Catso: I can't believe I have to go to the Nether World for no reason. * Zombie Pigmen walk in * Zombie Pigman: We are the Zombie Pigmen. Do you have any last words? * Ratso Catso: I don't want to die. * Zombie Pigman: Too bad. Goodbye forever! * Zombie Pigmen began attacking Ratso Catso with swords. The action is censored. * see Ratso Catso dead with blood all over the place * Zombie Pigman: There! That should teach Ratso Catso a lesson not to sneak up on people! * to: Daniel Tiger, his parents and the Defenders of the Land of Make Believe walking away from the castle * Daniel Tiger: Hooray! Ratso Catso is dead! * holds up a sign saying 'Hooray for Ratso Catso's death' and Mimirin holds up a sign saying 'No more tickling our feet and calling us crybabies' * and Sarah West hold up a sign saying 'Farewell Ratso Catso 2001 - 2017' * Renge Midorihara: (offscreen) Ratso Catso is now finally killed! * to: Renge Midorihara, Sakurako Midorihara and Sōta Midorihara * Renge Midorihara: He was killed for calling Shimajirō Shimano's friends crybabies during The Lion King, tickling Shimajirō Shimano and his friends feet, spreading lies on the internet, putting nonsense comments onto innocent user's videos, running away from home with Moe, Joe, Pedro, Edro and Carrie, doing bad things in school, and for making fake VHS openings. Are there any questions? * Announcer: What will happen to his body? * Sōta Midorihara: His body will be taken to a funeral home in the Land of Make Believe, in which the funeral will be next week. * Renge Midorihara: Thanks for watching. That's all folks. We'll see you next time on GoAnimate World News. Goodnight everyone! * week later on August 21, at Ratso Catso's funeral * to: The cemetery. A tombstone that reads "R.I.P Ratso Catso 2001-2017" is seen near Mike, Julie, YankieDude5000, Sarah West, Daniel Tiger, Mom Tiger, Dad Tiger, Shimajirō and Mimirin, who are celebrating his death Category:Ratso Catso's grounded days Category:Grounded Videos by Sarah West Category:Grounded Videos